


Becoming ghosts to dream of and pass on

by amami_irl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, I wrote this a while ago posting it now though, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Nonbinary Character, mostly they/them though, non-binary kamukura Izuru, they/them and he/him pronouns for Izuru Kamukura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amami_irl/pseuds/amami_irl
Summary: "So much to do yet so little interest in them anymore. They had been sitting there playing for what felt like, and may as well have been hours. They weren't exactly sure themself as to just how long he had been there honestly, nor did they care."A small fic where Hajime and Izuru are twins!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Becoming ghosts to dream of and pass on

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes that this isn't the best fic out there, I've been trying to work on my writing as of late, so feedback is appreciated!!

A soft melody echoed throughout the Hinata household. The melancholy sounds of a piano coming from the main room, where a beautiful grand piano sat, and at it the eldest of the two Hinata twins.

Izuru Hinata.

They always practiced around this time of day, despite the fact that they were disinterested.They were bored, bored of things they used to love to do.  
Maybe that's the price they shall pay for being so amazing at everything.

Boredom.

Izuru was bored.

So much to do yet so little interest in them anymore. They had been sitting there playing for what felt like, and may as well have been hours. They weren't exactly sure themself as to just how long he had been there honestly, nor did they care.

Sitting there for another fifteen minutes or so, mindlessly playing while thoughts overtook their mind, questions they had, things they were still waiting on the answers for.  
Thoughts about the upcoming school year, if they’d go to Hope’s Peak or not. It was very likely that they would end up going, it is not very often that someone straight up rejects going to Hopes peak. But of course the decision was in a sense, mostly up to his brother.  
The two of them were practically a two for one deal, you either get both Hinata twins or you get nothing at all.  
While sure in reality the decision was up to Izuru, though if Hajime does not go it's a no from Izuru about going as well.

They sat there for a while longer, hands gracefully dancing across the keys, softly humming along to the tune. The thoughts suddenly getting brushed away at the sound of a door opening. They remained silent though, continuing to play until they felt a tap on their shoulder.  
Hands slowly pulling away from the piano keys. Izuru sighed letting out a breath they didn't even know that they had been holding in. Their sharp wine red eyes seemingly glowing in the dimly lit room the final rays of the sun having long left the room.

Turning around as they felt another tap on their shoulder, they came face to face with their younger, but only by ten minutes, brother.

“Ah Hajime” Izuru finally spoke up, voice hoarse from its lack of use the last few days. “Glad to see that you guys are back” he gave a soft, but very quick, smile. 

Hajime nodded, “yeahh the trip was lots of fun!” he said excitedly, eyes shimmering as he thought back on the short three day trip the Hinata family, excluding Izuru who had insisted on staying home, went on.

“Though while we were gone it did give me time to think..” he murmured, “I..I think i am going to do the reserve course!” Hajime blurted out, hoping it would excite his brother that they could both go.

Izuru hummed softly in response, excited that the two of them would get to both go to Hope’s Peak but.  
Still disappointed that they would be on two separate parts of the campus and in two completely different courses.

“Are you sure that..there is absolutely no way we can get you into the main course?” Izuru asked, despite already having the answer to his own question.

Hajime sighed, shaking his head.  
“There's no way unless I magically somehow get a talent” the younger laughed, though the laugh being short lived as he soon realized it was not very funny. He glanced away from Izuru for a minute, a long silent minute.

The younger’s eyes darted back over towards his brother, Izuru’s face displaying its usual disinterested look. Though their eyes displayed a different story, one of heavy disappointment.  
Hajime was used to this look by now, his brother seeming bored all the time to everyone. Though Hajime felt lucky at times, he was possibly the only person in the whole world who could ever get Izuru to open up or show any form of emotions.

“Well…” Hajime paused, sighing once again, “at least we can both go yeah?” He smiled, turning away from his brother. “Now you should go get ready to send that acceptance email yeah?” he waved as he walked off, leaving his brother sitting there in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Again feedback is very much appreciated!!  
> Also would anyone like to see anymore of this story? I may write more but I'm unsure if I should or not.


End file.
